The Final Act
by Tau1
Summary: This is a story that mostly revolves around Trowa.


The Final Act  
  
It was after colonies 198. The day: December 24, anniversary of the war started by Khushrenada in A.C 197. All five Gundams were detonated after the war; peace was among Earth and the colonies for a year, the people wanted to forget about war, and hope for this peace to last. This story is about Trowa Barton-the silencer, pilot of Gundam 03: The Heavy-arms, his past and his future.  
  
His life as a soldier starts in the war where the rebellious army turns against the Federation. The war took millions of lives. A man holding a baby, and a woman holding a little girl were escaping in a carriage pulled by two horses, suddenly there was a big explosion, the baby fell out of the carriage and the carriage blew up. At that time, he had no name, he had no past, the only thing he had was the future. Born a soldier, his life was war, and he was known as Trowa Barton.  
  
This story happened in A.C 198, Christmas Eve. Trowa has left the circus to find his true destiny, he wants to know what life has in store for him, has his life as a soldier finally ended?  
  
Right now, a new mobile-suit is being built; is it going to start another cruel and heartless war again? The designer is the soldier who has war running through his blood veins: Milliardo Peacecraft.  
  
Duo is spying on him, he was a thief, but a couple of days at the Maxwell Church had changed his mind, Gundam pilot 02: Duo Maxwell.  
  
"That Bastard, does he want to start another war?" raged Duo. A soldier reports to Zechs: "We have located an intruder in section C- 3!"  
  
Zechs: "What? But my security systems are impossible to break through, no way is anyone able to get in."  
  
"Do you think it might be.?" said Lucrezia Noin unsure. "Hmm." said Zechs as he questioned himself. "Destroy the intruder at once!" ordered Zechs.  
  
Nine soldiers armed with machine guns runs to C-3.  
  
"Oh no! They've found me." Duo runs away with bullets after him, he finds a pistol on the floor and shoots two people with it.  
  
"Close the main gate!" Shouts Zechs. The main gate closes right before Duo gets there.  
  
"Damn it!" Duo shouts with anger. Right when the soldiers thought they had Duo cornered, a space carrier shoots down the gate with its cannons, and the powerful explosion blinds everyone. Duo puts on a space suit and jumps in the carrier.  
  
"Hey, what took you so long, Heero?" asked Duo as he buckles his seatbelt.  
  
"You're not the only one in danger." Heero replies.  
  
"What do you mean?" That answer questioned Duo, weren't the wars over? "A group of maniacs want to hunt us down, but even if Zechs is rebuilding a mobile-suit, I know it can't be him." says Heero as they head for Earth.  
  
A bomb explodes, and a Maganac is blows up and when the dust clears, armies of Tragos appear.  
  
"Quick! We won't be able to defeat them with these mobile-suits, we need to retreat!" shouts out Quatre, as he tries to escape.  
  
All of a sudden, a huge beam shoots from the air and blows up the enemy Tragos.  
  
"It's Heero Yuy and his Gundam!" Quatre cries in relief. Heero Yuy, the pilot of Gundam 00: Wing Gundam Zero and he is also the leader of the Gundam pilots.  
  
"Retreat canceled, with the help of a Gundam, the odds have changed!" Quatre commands. The war didn't last very long, all enemy Tragos were destroyed. "I'll get some men to start rebuilding Sandrock right away." Quatre says while unscrolling the Blue prints.  
  
"Is the all the ammo loaded up yet?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Almost, I am just upgrading the jet boosters, the second beam Gatling gun makes Heavy-arms too hard to move. Say, would you want me to attach a beam saber to the left arm? I don't think the army knife will last very long." Howard suggests.  
  
"OK, but could you possibly make it water proof as well? We might have to battle in water, and that is not one of Heavy-arms' strengths." Trowa asks.  
  
"You want to be prepared, don't you? It's going to be a long, hard battle."  
  
Zechs is worried that the Gundam pilots know about his plan; will he complete the new mobile-suit on time?  
  
"Do you think the Gundams will reunite again?" Zechs asks Noin curiously.  
  
"Well it is quite possible," replies Noin, staring up at the new mobile- suit.  
  
"Master Quatre, there is a letter from Heero Yuy here."  
  
"Heero Yuy?" asked Quatre as he reads the letter.  
  
"Get a carrier ready, bring five men and five Maganacs plus Sandrock, we are heading to colony L-2" Orders Quatre.  
  
The Gundams were planning to meet at colony L-2; they will be given new missions by Howard.  
  
"OK, everybody is here," said Howard, "Duo, your mission is to find out what Zechs is doing up to now. Heero and Trowa, you have to stop the federation that is trying to destroy us, it won't be easy, but I will need Quatre and Wufei to help me rebuild some more mobile-suits, since all the professors are dead." Heero, Duo and Trowa all leave the carrier in their Gundams to complete their missions. "I think the federation is on Earth, they will have more places to set their hide-out up." Says Trowa.  
  
"Hmm, you're right, they are in Antarctica, the same place where we fought Zechs." Answers Heero, as he changes the course of their carrier.  
  
"We have already completed four different types of Tauruses" Says Quatre cheerfully.  
  
"But we'll need a lot more than that. Wufei, could you possibly get more crew members?" asks Howard. "Sure." replies Wufei.  
  
Howard is still worried: "I wonder what type of mobile suit they will use."  
  
Heero and Trowa are asleep, on this long flight to Earth. They soon fly over three large aircraft carriers.  
  
"Sir, we have located a space carrier flying south in our area."  
  
"Try to contact them." Says the commander.  
  
"Someone has located us!" says Trowa as he wakes up Heero.  
  
"Then we'd better get going!" They boost up the jets and try to get away.  
  
"That's it! Fire the cannon turrets!" orders the commander furiously. Huge cannon turrets aim towards the carrier, and soon start firing.  
  
"So they want to play it this way, huh?" says Heero.  
  
"We only have three missiles." Trowa warns, "It's not going to be easy."  
  
Heero drops only one missile and it blows up three turrets instantly.  
  
"So they can fight back? Send out all the Leos!" orders the commander.  
  
Hundreds of chutes open up and Leos with machine and dober guns come out, they start shooting at the carrier rapidly. Heero and Trowa's carrier is shot several times.  
  
"Oh no, all our engines are dead, we will have to evacuate on our mobile-suits." Trowa says to Heero. They set the plane on autopilot and head for their Gundams, their carrier soon crashes into the sea.  
  
"That's what you get for messing with our confederation!" The commander said proudly.  
  
"Sir, the enemy has just escaped on unidentified mobile-suits." says a soldier.  
  
"What? Get the Leos to attack and target all turrets towards them!" Says the commander furiously.  
  
"Target locked on, prepare to fire with 100% power." But the two Gundams dodge the attack with ease, and fly towards shore. "There is an empty space carrier here, we can use it." Trowa suggests as he and Heero both get climb in. They lift off and fly full speed away from the enemy.  
  
"Idiots! How could you let them escape?" The commander shouts.  
  
"I think the mobile-suits they had weren't just any mobile-suits." one soldier says to the commander quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Says the commander in shock.  
  
"They had very different speed and power levels, sir." The soldier replies.  
  
"Try to track them down." Says the commander, " and let me know where they are heading."  
  
Duo comes back to Howard and the others.  
  
"What information have you got for us, Duo?" asks Howard curiously.  
  
"Zechs is trying to destroy us, but he is also fighting our enemies. I think he is building another Epyon, but it's not quite the same as before." Duo tells everyone, "So, how's the army coming alone?"  
  
"Just fine, we have almost two-hundred suits complete." Answers Howard, "Well Duo, you have already accomplished your mission, would you like to help out Heero and Trowa on theirs?" asks Howard. "I've been waiting for you to say that!" Duo hops into a carrier and flies towards Earth immediately.  
  
"Howard?"  
  
"Yes, Quatre?" "When shall we launch the attack?"  
  
"As soon as they give us the signal." Says Howard, gazing down at Earth.  
  
"Sir, we have located a carrier flying towards us at full speed." A soldier says to their captain.  
  
"Is it one of ours?" asks the captain.  
  
"No sir, it's from a US military base." The soldier replies. "Put them on the radio."  
  
A blurry screen appears in the carrier.  
  
"This is the FAL, do you read me?"  
  
Heero and Trowa do not reply.  
  
"FAL, so that's what they call themselves." says Heero.  
  
"Captain, they are not responding." The soldier says in a worried tone as the carrier flies closer and closer.  
  
"You fools!" a screen appeared in front of the captain. "They are our enemies!" Says the man in the screen.  
  
"OK commander, we will send out the Leos immediately." The captain says in shame. "You heard what I said" ordered the captain facing the soldiers, "Send out all Leos!"  
  
"We'd better get going, they are about to attack." Says Heero.  
  
Wing zero and Heavy-arms both drop down from the carrier, and hides behind an iceberg. The Leos come closer every second, there are approximately 50 of them.  
  
"OK, let's go for it!" Says Trowa. They come out behind the iceberg and start shooting; the Leos equipped with dober guns shoot down the iceberg.  
  
"The ice is breaking, we have to get on land." Heero and Trowa fly right by the Leos and start attacking again.  
  
"Captain, the enemy appears to be Gundams 01 and 03!" the soldier says in panic. "Gundams? Report this to the commander immediately!" The captain bites his lip, it'll take more than even 50 Leos to get rid of them.  
  
A huge buster rifle beam finally blows up the remaining Loes. "That's all of them." Says Trowa in relief.  
  
"All troops move towards the enemy!" orders the captain, "Make sure ever single mobile-suit is out there!"  
  
Heero Yuy suddenly fires his buster rifle up in the air, then at the enemy. "That's Heero's signal, prepare to fly towards earth at full speed!" Howard shouts. The huge carrier flies towards Antarctica.  
  
"Are all Tauruses prepared for battle?" asks Howard.  
  
"Yes, we are just doing the finishing touches for the last one's beam saber." Quatre replies.  
  
"Hang in there you two, we're on our way." Howard says while concerned about their safety.  
  
"Arrgh! Both of my gatling guns are down, I'll have to use my army knife." Trowa said to Heero.  
  
"My, beam saber is almost out, and my buster rifle is out of energy." Heero said hopelessly.  
  
"Oh yeah, Howard gave me this. Here, you can use it." Trowa says as Heavy-arms tosses a beam saber to Zero.  
  
"Hey, thanks." Replies Heero.  
  
"Commander, the enemy is worn out, shall we launch an alpha strike?" Asks the captain.  
  
"Go ahead, just finish them off." The commander says cheerfully, "I've waited a long time for this."  
  
Just as all the enemy mobile-suits were about to attack, hundreds of Tauruses start destroying the Leos.  
  
"They're finally here!" Trowa shouts. "Hey Trowa, Heero. Get in the carrier, you two should rest." Insisted Howard.  
  
"No, I'm going to fight till the end." Refused Heero.  
  
"Then at least let us repair you, then fight." Howard said.  
  
"OK." Heero and Trowa agree . "Commander, the enemy has backup troops!" the captain said in panic.  
  
"Call off the alpha strike and contact the main base for help." The commander is worried too, "I have never lost a battle in my life, and I never will!"  
  
"The main base has agreed to help, they will be sending in 100 white Tauruses.  
  
"Good, get me a Tall-geese ready, I'm going to lead them into battle myself." The commander said bravely.  
  
"We're on it." Says the soldier of FAL.  
  
The war rages on, Duo, Quatre and Wufei fight furiously with their Gundams.  
  
"80% of the enemy's Leos are destroyed. The war is ours." Quatre says relieved.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that." Howard said quietly, "I am picking up 100 more mobile-suits heading this way." "100 more? But our mobile-suits are completely wiped out, and all the Gundams are out of energy!" Duo shouts.  
  
"We'll take over from here," said Heero.  
  
Death-scythe, Sandrock and Altron get back into the carrier, while Wing Zero and Heavy-arms come out, continuing the attacks.  
  
"The Gundams have switched again, I don't know if we can beat them if they keep doing this to us, commander." A soldier said with cold sweat running down his forehead.  
  
"Don't worry, they will run out of supplies soon enough, the main base is sending out 70% of their mobile-suits." The commander said calmly, "Victory is definitely ours."  
  
Tall-geese flies towards Wing Zero at full speed, Heero was fighting off a beam saber Taurus, so he didn't notice.  
  
"Watch out Heero!" Trowa shouts, then he shoots at the Tall-geese, it crashes to the ground.  
  
"Hey, thanks." Heero said quietly.  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"Bad news guys, 400 more Aries are coming this way." Howard warned them. "I think we'd better retreat, we can't hold them back any longer."  
  
"You guys go along without me, I think I can still hold them off for enough time so you can get away." Heero says while fighting off a Taurus.  
  
"OK, but I am staying with Heero to fight." Duo replies.  
  
"There's no point if we all stay here." Howard says to all 5 Gundam pilots.  
  
Just then, a dark figure swooped down at the enemy Aries from the sky. In just an eyeblink, hundreds of Aries were soon blown to smithereens. The dark figure appeared to be a mobile-suit, looking down at the FAL base like an eagle stalking its prey. Suddenly, a bright flash blinded everybody, numerous cannons were shot from the mysterious mobile-suit and they blew up the FAL base immediately. Leaving it in nothing but ashes.  
  
"As long as there is peace, war will never end." Came a familiar sound within the mobile-suit.  
  
"Zechs." Heero says trembling, "It's Zechs."  
  
The five Gundam pilots all watch the cold Antarctic wind take all the lives of brave soldiers into the sky, leaving behind only more hatred of war for everyone.  
  
"No one has won this war." Trowa says looking out the gloomy skies.  
  
"But the war isn't over yet." Howard warns, "I think you better see this.  
  
As the Gundam pilots look at the radar curiously, masses of mobile- suits are headed for them, that same mobile-suit that destroyed the FAL's base was leading them, except this time with a much clearer image. The Gundam had a layer of black coating, in his right a beam sword was held, and a buster rifle was grsped in the left. It's curved but flexible wings gave him unbelievable speed, rivaling the Wing zero. A pair of bright green eyes gave him a look of anger, and three planet defensors told that he was definitely unbeatable. He was known as the Epyon II.  
  
"This doesn't look too good to me." Duo says while shaking his head.  
  
"I don't think there's anything we can do, all our Tauruses are destroyed, 500 versus 5, there are no chances of us winning." Howard shakes his head, giving up.  
  
"No matter if I win or lose, I'm going out there anyway." Wufei declares.  
  
"There is no point if you can't win." Howard replies in depression.  
  
"At least we won't make cowards of ourselves!" Trowa says in a low and deep toan. He climbs in his Gundam followed by the others.  
  
All five Gundams fly out of the chute, facing the enemy with all firearms ready.  
  
"So we meet again, nice to see you all." Zechs greets, " I would like to have a one on one match with all of you."  
  
"Let me on first!" Wufei flies in his Altron towards Epyon and activates his twin beam trident.  
  
"Very well, you were the one that defeated Treize, right?" Zechs asks with admiration.  
  
"Yes, but that war was meaningless, all wars are meaningless! But I have no choice but to fight." Wufei replies in depression. "Let the battle begin!"  
  
Altron spins his beam trident skillfully, Wufei gives out a battle cry, and the deadly trident lands heavily on Epyon's beam sword.  
  
"You still have some power for your age." Zechs grunts as he pushes Altron away and fires his cannon.  
  
Altron fires his cannon in the same direction, both beams collide instantly. Epyon flies out of the way and glides like an eagle upward. Altron follows him and they both start fighting with their main weapons. The static from the beam was great, blinding everyone, but the battle continued on vigorously.  
  
"Time to end this battle!" Wufei twists and turns the joysticks rapidly; Altron stretches out his left dragon fang at Epyon. Epyon backs up and dodges it instantly, but Altron fires his flame- throwers and destroys all three of Epyon's planet defensors.  
  
"Nice work, but I will not be defeated right away." Zechs smiles and continues to battle.  
  
"Dang!" Wufei shouts in anger. Epyon moves behind Altron, and before Wufei could react, the beam sword of Epyon sinks deeply into Altron's gundanium.  
  
"No!" Cries Wufei.  
  
Altron turns its torso, and sweeps the beam trident at Epyon. Epyon's shoulders open, and a new set of planet defensors comes out. The beam trident hits on them instead, and static erupts again.  
  
Smiling with victory, Zechs calmly says to Wufei, "Now that you have witnessed my Gundam's power, it is time to finish you off."  
  
Epyon spreads its wings and his beam sword glows even brighter than ever, it flies full speed from away from Altron and stops at about 50 meters distance. Altron reaches for Epyon's chest with both his dragon fangs. But before the dragon fangs could reach him, Epyon fires his buster rifle at Altron's right arm. A bright light bursts out of the rifle, and blasts off Altron's arm.  
  
The all worn out Altron de-activates his beam weapons and Wufei cries in defeat.  
  
"Don't kill him!" Noin says to Zechs on the screen, "They are just kids, what good will it do if you kill them?"  
  
Zechs laughs and says to her, "Do you think I would actually kill them, if it weren't for this Gundam, I wouldn't have won this easily."  
  
"I will be honored to challenge you next." Quatre says bravely. "Very well, but if my calculations are correct, your Gundam is not very suitable for space combat. In that case, we will fight on land only." Zechs suggests fairly.  
  
"I see that you are a very fair man, I will gladly battle you to the end." Quatre replies.  
  
Sandrock draws out his heat shotels and striking an attack pose. Epyon activates his beam sword, but just waits there for his opponent to make the first strike. Flying at full speed, Sandrock boosts at Epyon, his right heat shotel slashes on Epyon's planet defensors. Once again, static blinds everyone. As the dust clears, there stands Epyon with only one planet defensor and a heat rod glowing with power, wrapped around Sandrock's right arm.  
  
"Now I've got you." Zechs smiles with a blush of victory on his face.  
  
Epyon once again aims his buster rifle at Sandrock's right arm. "No!" Quatre cries.  
  
He aims his machine gun at Epyon and fires, but Epyon's armor blocks the bullets, not leaving a single scratch. Epyon finally pulls the trigger, and with a single blast, Sandrock loses an arm.  
  
"I will not give up!" Quatre cries, this time even louder than before.  
  
Sandrock throws both of his heat shotels at Epyon, but Epyon grabs them right at the handles with his bare hands, and with a skilled twist of his heat rod, the left arm of Sandrock comes off.  
  
Quatre lowers his head, and flies back into the carrier, showing everyone that he has finally given up.  
  
"Don't worry Quatre, Wufei, I will win this battle for us." Duo steps up.  
  
"Since your speed is rivaling with mine, I will raise my speed level to yours." Zechs sets a leveler to highest.  
  
"Fine with me, but I'll still be faster." Duo laughs.  
  
With a raging cry, Duo controls the Death-scythe Hell skillfully. At amazing speed, Death-scythe Hell charges at Epyon II with his beam scythe in hand. Epyon charges at Death-scythe too, forcing a collision so great, that Death-scythe falls back, causing severe damage to himself. Epyon's planet defensors are destroyed once again, but soon another set charges up again.  
  
"This are my last set, but I'll make sure they don't get destroyed." Zechs says with a broad grin on his face.  
  
Unwilling to give up, Duo controls the joysticks rapidly, causing Death- scythe to move at his greatest speed.  
  
"You really are pretty fast." Zechs says to him as he also controls Epyon to move at great speeds.  
  
The two Gundams fly at speeds so great, it is impossible to tell them apart, all you can see is two glowing figures colliding with each other numerous times.  
  
"This battle has gone for long enough." Zechs smiles, and aims a target towards Death-scythe's right arm. And with a push of a button, the extreme power of the buster rifle erupts again. The all worn out Death-scythe is malfunctioning; its right hand turns to dust from the buster rifle beam. "Why do you always aim for the right arm?" Duo asks curiously.  
  
"That is where your weapon comes to its greatest use." Zechs replies.  
  
"How about another match, Zechs?" Heero asks.  
  
"We will finally decide who is the winner, after all these years." Zechs replies.  
  
"Then lets get it on!" Wing zero draws out his beam saber.  
  
Epyon draws out his beam sword, and they both soon start fighting fiercely. Static flies everywhere, the two Gundams uses full power. Eventually, Epyon's beam sword runs out of energy, but Wing zero's beam saber glows on.  
  
"This battle has gone on for long enough." Zechs says in a low voice. Epyon aims his buster rifle at Wing zero's right arm, Wing zero aims his buster rifle at Epyon's right arm too. The two beams crash, but Epyon draws out another buster rifle from his back with his left hand. The powerful force of two buster rifles immediately overpower the one buster rifle of Wing zero. Wing zero flies back from the power, and crashes on the carrier.  
  
Heero grunts, Wing zero gets up again and fires his gatling cannons at Epyon. Epyon's armor blocks all the bullets, but dose not make an attempt to dodge them. "Give it up, Heero, your Gundam has lost against mine."  
  
Heero slams his fist on the control panel, and shouts in anger.  
  
"One more to go." Zechs says coldly.  
  
"Let's just get this over with." Trowa says calmly.  
  
Epyon draws another beam sword from his arm, and connects the buster rifle with the power generator on his back.  
  
"I hope you don't mind." Zechs says with a wicked smile.  
  
Epyon swoops down at Heavy-arms like a vulture, Heavy-arms shoots at him with his beam gatling gun, but Epyon dodges the deadly bullets, and slashes the beam sword at Heavy-arms.  
  
Heavy-arms backs off, leaving Epyon slashing at thin air, but he quickly regains his balance and flies up for another go. Heavy-arms shoots at him again, this time the bullets are shot with more accuracy, every bullet hits Epyon.  
  
"Your pretty good, I've underestimated you." Zechs says in admiration.  
  
Heavy-arms flies up towards Epyon, and opens fire once again. Epyon spreads out his wings and flies at full speed to dodge the attack, but a few bullets still hit him. Heavy-arms opens shoulder missile packs and loads of missiles lock on towards Epyon.  
  
Epyon destroys the missiles with a single blast from his buster rifle. Heavy-arms shoots with his gatling gun, but Epyon dodges them again.  
  
In a flicker of light, Epyon has Heavy-arms wrapped in his deadly heat rod. The flaming heat of the heat rod burns Heavy-arms instantly.  
  
"Have you reconstructed the Epyon to wage war, or justto fight us?" Trowa asks, sweating from the heat.  
  
"Now I know that none of you Gundams can beat me, war is upon earth once again!" Zechs already declares victory.  
  
Epyon aims its buster rifle towards Heavy-arms' body.  
  
"No! It can't end like this!" Wufei shouts out as Altron charges full speed towards Epyon.  
  
"We'll just see about that." Zechs chuckles and fires the buster rifle at Altron. Fortunately, Altron dodges most of it, but gets so badly damaged, that it is not in battling condition anymore.  
  
"The time has come." Trowa murmurs, "We have caused enough damage to mankind already, let us rest in peace.forever." Trowa clicks the switch, and all that's left is the silence of Gundam pilots.  
  
"No! Trowa!" Duo shouts with rage and slams his fist heavily on the control board.  
  
The Gundam pilots all return to the place where they belong: earth. Peace is upon them again, the federations have seized all weapons and dropped all armies, trying to forget about wars, and live in peace the Gundams have brought.  
  
Catherine is standing at Trowa's tomb, all the colours drained out of her eyes. But a gentle hand rests on her shoulder, she turns around and sees Trowa standing there, smiling at her.  
  
"Trowa!" Catherine cries with tears, she then looks up at him and all the colours somehow return to her eyes again. "But I thought you were."  
  
Trowa just puts a finger on her lip, and hugs her tightly. The wars have ended, all that's left is the gentle rustling of wind, wild waters splashing, and the relaxing music of peace.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Yufei Jia, 2001 


End file.
